epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/Winnie the Pooh vs Yogi Bear. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 21
The main character from the books by A. A. Milne and the Disney franchise Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, and the main character from the Hannah-Barbera series Yogi Bear, Yogi Bear, rap against each other to see who's the better cartoon bear who loves food. Beat produced by Cacola Special thanks to Drakan95 for helping with lyrics Credits to LeandroDaVinci for making the title cards and other pictures Announcer: (0:10 - 0:21) BEGIN! Yogi Bear: (0:21 - 0:40) Hey there, it's Yogi Bear! I got the rare flair to tear a yellow-haired derrière anywhere! Knock you outta my park like baseball 'cause I'm a bad news bear, Harder to beat than your Home Run Derby, and catching you off guard like Yogi Berra! You reek of what I leave in the woods, Winnie the Pooh-Pooh! I'll be covering your fat ass in honey and boo-boos! My sweet rhymes are as yummy as honey; ask Boo Boo. He'd even say… Boo Boo Bear: (0:40 - 0:42) Your appetite's more disgusting than Honey Boo Boo's! Yogi Bear: (0:42 - 0:53) Jot this down in your book to make a new chapter In which I brutally rip this slow teddy toy after I sting him like a hive. He won't be a happy camper! You have very little brain while I'm smarter than the average rapper! Winnie the Pooh: (0:53 - 1:25) I may be big in size, but in fame, I'm a bigger figure. I'll bounce on this bozo and knock him down like Tigger. Who are you to call me a dummy when your style's so crummy? I wouldn't try your honey-fried chicken if there's a rumbly in my tumbly! I'm starting a wildfire burn not even Smokey could prevent And giving you a smackerel till you get Heffa-lumps you'll never forget. Gonna drop flows like Poohsticks to blow you away 'Cause I'm a wind-Milne fiercer than a Blustery Day. Now, I'm not one to break rules, but surely Ranger Smith won't mind When I feed the bear and make him eat his own words and rhymes! You're no jagular, but you're a faker. Soon, you'll meet your maker Once I hunt you in these woods and cause a Hundred Mass-Acres. Yogi Bear: (1:25 - 1:46) With that soft voice stuffed with fluff, you belong in Care Bear land, So skedaddle before I maul you with my bare bear hands! If you think, think, think you can beat me, you must be Jellystoned! You're a honey pothead with friends who can't do things on their own! You'll be more morose than that emo donkey when I go grizzly on the mic, And bear hug you lyrically; you won't like me when I bite! I'll leave you, Porky Pig, Calvin and Hobbes in caskets, Then take my victory with me like a pic-a-nic basket! Winnie the Pooh: (1:46 - 2:07) Oh, bother. You're not victorious. I put the "win" in my name! I may be a silly old bear, but I won't lose in this game! Depart for your ark lark and take your whole gang, Or I'll make a comeback at you and everyone on Boomerang! I'm a star, the Paddington of Disney since they started the channel, So don't bother to diss me when I'm the more lovable mammal. Goodbye for now, but remember from this bout: You'll kiss my Pooh Corner no doubt when you step to me, you Cub Scout. Announcer: (2:07 - 2:13) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC! Bear: (2:13 - 2:14) RAWR! Announcer: (2:14 - 2:16) CARTOON! Bear: (2:16 - 2:17) RAWR! Announcer: (2:17 - 2:20) RAP BATTLES! Bear: (2:18 - 2:20) RAWRRRRRRRRRRRR! Who won? Winnie the Pooh Yogi Bear Category:Blog posts